deadlypremonitionfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Room and White Room Theory
: (Feel free to add your theories, but please refrain from repeating the same ones!) Both rooms are reminiscent of the Red Room and the Black and White Lodge from Twin Peaks, where protagonist Dale Cooper finds himself on several occasions. Like the locations from the television show, the Red and White Rooms of Deadly Premonition are alternate planes of existence where York must visit in order to solve the murders of Greenvale. 'The Red Room' The game first hands control of Agent York to the player in this room. It is distinguished by its carpet of red leaves, its border of red trees, and sense of claustrophobia. Furniture is often scattered around the room in a random manner. The doors are surrounded by black smoke and either lead deeper into the red tree forest or back to reality. It is in this room that York frequently receives visions and clues to help him solve the Greenvale murders. The inhabitants of the room vary depending on where the player is in the story. Generally those who pass through the Red Room have either died or have some sort of connection to the red seeds. The Ingram twins are also frequent visitors of the room and offer York cryptic messages when present. They also appear in the form of angels and have an echo to their voices. 'The Red Room Theories' Deadly Premonition fans have amassed an array of theories about the Red Room. Some of them are listed below: *The Red Room is a stopover to the afterlife, similar to Purgatory. This is based off of the idea that only dead people appear in the Red Room, usually right after they die. The twins can speak to the dead (as implied during the epilogue) and York is not a real person, which allows them to enter the room as well. *The Red Room is York/Zach's mind. Fragments of York's memories are revealed inside during the game. York also uncovers clues and adopts new theories in the Red Room, much like what he does when speaking to Zach in his mind. This theory lends well to the idea that George and Kaysen's demon forms were just York's mind at work as well, he was giving the criminals he pursued a monsterous image to match their cruel and twisted intentions. * The Red Room is part of the Red World. Kaysen is clearly aware of the Red Room and knew that Zach was trapped inside of it (revealed immediately after York and Zach switch places). It is possible that Kaysen tried to kill Zach and instead ended up sending him to the Red Room to keep him out of the way. This also makes Kaysen's reaction to the switch, but everyone else's indifference to it, plausible because Kaysen would be the only one to know about the two personalities. York's presence in the Red Room makes sense, then, due to his connection to Zach. *The Red Room is just part of a dream that York constantly has. York's visits to the room are often when he's unconscious with the exception of his switch with Zach. 'The White Room' Similar to the Red Room only in structure, this room is pure white with a reflective floor. The furniture changes each time York enters it, but it is always minimal and often located in the center of the room. The trees are white and sparse, giving the room a much more open feel to it. Finally, the doors are surrounded by white light and lead either to another version of the room or back to reality. The inhabitants vary, similarly to those of the Red Room. However, they are not as easy to classify. Some of them are dead (Zach's parents, Xander and Valentine), some of them are close to death (Emily), and some of them are still living (Harry). The angels and the forest goddesses (with the exception of Emily) do not appear in the White Room at all. 'The White Room Theories' Like the Red Room, fans have plenty of theories about the significance of the White Room. Some of them are listed below: *The White Room is the next stop to Heaven/Eden/Elysian Fields. This room bears a resemblance to Twin Peaks' White Lodge, which could only be accessed with love and good deeds. Savvy players will note that only innocents appear in the White Room and that love has a lot to do with their ability to enter it. *The White Room reflects truth. Events that take place inside this room are revealing instead of cryptic. Instead of giving clues, it gives answers. For example, this is where the truth about York/Zach's parents is shown and where the nature of Emily's danger is unveiled. *The White Room is a place of rebirth. The York persona first appeared in the White Room and his friendship with Zach began there as well. This is also where the player can see York and Emily starting their afterlife relationship when entering the ??? special door in the Special option at the main menu. Category:Locations